Those Passionate, Hidden Words
by Innocent heart2
Summary: All it takes is a bit of imagination and anyone can write...
1. Chapter One: The Chance Writing

_**Mizu: Yet another plot bunny has stolen some of my precious time to bring you this creation from the recesses of my mind. This is what I get for reading Junjou Romantica, listening to Gravitation Songs, and drinking Cherry Root Beer. Well, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. If I did, Usagi-ani would have started to leave Misaki alone a lot sooner! And it wouldn't have taken Usagi-san to have nearly gotten hit by a bus/truck (don't really know what it was) to finally get Usagi-chichi to understand what Usagi-san and Misaki have! By the way, I'm really sorry that this first chapter turned out to be so short. I really wanted it to be a one-shot but then i made myself confused so now i'm gonna do parts.**_

**_Kay, here's a little tidbit of knowledge. In this story, anything in _**_this kind of text** is solely text/typing in the random story that the two of them are working on. **_

**_

* * *

_**

_Those passionate, hidden words…_

Chapter one: The chance writing…

* * *

Misaki slowly opened the door to his landlord/lover's study. Letting out a sigh of relief, Misaki made his way over to where Suzuki-san sat. The boy jumped everytime he heard any noise that sounded the least bit like the missing rabbit. It wasn't so much that Misaki didn't want to see Usagi-san. It was more of the fact that Usagi-san had had a brain block for the past two weeks and there was no sign of it going away any time soon. Aikawa-san had already practicallly beaten the writer about seven times in that time.

When she wasn't beating him, she was throwing as many ideas out to him as possible. Even Misaki was trying to help the writer in anyway possible. It was his summer break so he didn't have to go anywhere except to work which was at the publishing company as Aikawa-san. So when he asked Aikawa-san if there was anything he could do to help, she ordered him to stay at home and get Usagi-san out of his slump.

*Flashback*

"What do you mean you don't know how to finish this novel!" Aikawa-san snapped for the nth time at the lazy rabbit snuggling up to his Suzuki-san.

"I don't know how to finish it," Usagi-san said bluntly, looking up as Misaki staggered down the stairs.

"M-Morning," Misaki sighed, trudging over to the kitchen, "I didn't know that you were coming over today, Aikawa-san. I'll make some tea for you guys."

"Misaki-kun!" Aikawa cried, "Sensei won't finish his novel!"

"What's the reason behind it this time?" Misaki sighed again.

'What's the big deal? Usagi-san is never on time for his deadlines,' Misaki thought to himself as he prepared the tea.

"He just says he can't finish it!" the editor whimpered, collapsing onto the couch, "He won't even tell me why not!"

"What's the problem, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he brought out the tea, "Writer's block?"

"That and no motivation. I can't bring myself to continue typing on that particular novel any longer," Usagi sighed, pushing his face back into Suzuki's fur.

"Which novel is it for this time?" Misaki asked the whimpering women on that other couch.

"His newest BL novel!" Aikawa cried.

"A-A BL novel?" Misaki gaped, "Him? Usagi-san is going through a brain block for one of his BL novel's?"

"I don't get it either!" Aikawa shouted, grasping Misaki's hands between her own, "You've got to help me, Misaki!"

Misaki bit his lip, really tempted to refuse. But once he saw the tears slowly rolling out of her eyes and down her face, he couldn't find it in him to. Gulping, Misaki just nodded, knowing he just signed away his free will to this devil in women's clothing.

*End Flashback*

"I just wish what she told me to do wasn't so embarrassing," Misaki groaned, tying a new bow around Suzuki-san. It didn't help that he was blocked on how to write his latest BL novel. In their many attempts trying to help Usagi-san, Aikawa would show up extra early with something for Misaki to do. Since it technically was part of his job, he had no choice but to go along with them. Aikawa's ideas had been everything from dressing Misaki as a maid (he fought with that one for hours) to convincing Misaki to give into bondage (again, he fought with that idea for a long time).

There was actually one that Misaki had a hard time with just by itself plus the fact that Aikawa-san never left the building let alone the same room. She basically forced poor Misaki to wear nothing but his apron while making breakfast. She then dragged Usagi-san body out of his slumber and into sight of Misaki. Misaki knew that this idea had been a bad idea. He was proven right when Usagi-san practically pounced on him, dragging him back to his toy-filled room.

Misaki winced as he stood back up, "Plus there's been all of those nights trying to spur Usagi-san's imagination. Add those nights to Aikawa's ideas that always ended up with me back on that bed with Usagi-san, it's no wonder i'm in pain. But I can't take much more of this punishment..."

For now, the brunette was safe. Aikawa-san was forced to drag Usagi-san to another meeting, one that was bound to take at least five hours. So the college student had time to search through Usagi-san's laptop for evidence of his writer's block about to break. Opening the laptop and hacking it (not really. He just had a really good guess on what the password was) Misaki checked the file where Usagi kept his BL novels. He was extremely happy to say the least when he saw that Usagi-san had indeed written an brand new chapter.

Quickly clicking on it, Misaki started to read through ti, not really caring that it was a BL novel. It only took him three minutes to discover something was very wrong. Normally, he would be screaming about the unreasonalbe stuff that Usagi-san was making him do in the story but such wasn't the case. This chapter...well, to put it bluntly, it sucked! Misaki couldn't believe what he was reading. None of it could have been Usagi-san work. It was so…so…mediocre. Even his lines were horrible. Not the horrible that Misaki was so used to kind either. No, Misaki was used to it by now. He was used to opening one of these dreaded books and reading something like…

'_He slowly lowered his head down his lover's body until he met up with the younger male's manhood, erect and standing tall just for him._

"_A-Akihiko…" Misaki whimpered, a light blush dusting every corner of his beautiful face, "P-Please…"_

"_Please, what?" Akihiko smirked, slowly licking the very tip of the weeping member, "You really should learn how to be more specific with me."_

"_M-make my body d-dirty and st-sticky," Misaki pleaded, blush darkening, "M-Make me yours, Akihiko."_

Misaki shuddered at the memory of the previous BL novels he had starred in. That was what he was used to though. What was typed up before him was nothing but garbage!

"_Stop it, Akihiko!" Misaki growled, voice lowered to barely audible._

"_I told you that I wouldn't," Akihiko said, "until you realized you have no hope of getting away from me."_

"_And I told you to shut up and go fuck off!" Misaki snapped back before stomping over to the couch and flopping down on it._

"What the hell!" Misaki shouted at the scream.

He continued to scroll through that scene and was in total shock that the scene continued that way until the end where the fake Misaki just threw a stuffed rabbit at Akihiko and pleaded with him to stop being so stupid. Since when did Usagi-san fantasize about that sort of scenario? Even Misaki himself would never say that to Usagi-san. Never! Even when he did fight back, he never did it in that degree. It was disgraceful!

"Why didn't he write something like, "_Why'd you have to do that to me, Akihiko? I can't believe you sometimes!" Misaki cried as he rushed into their shared apartment, "I swear that you don't ever think before you do anything!" "I warned you ahead of time that I was going to do something along that manner. I also told you that I wouldn't stop until you realized that it was pointless to fight anymore," Akihiko stated coolly, following his young lover into their home._

"_But still!" Misaki snapped, "I didn't think that you'd actually go through with __that!__ It was so embarrassing!"_

"_Misaki," Akihiko said, slowly wrapping his arms around the slender man's frame, "I just couldn't help myself…"_

"_A-Akihiko," Misaki stuttered as Akihiko slowly lowered them onto the couch._

"_But," Akihiko smirked, gently placing his hand under his love's chin, "I didn't hear you complaining while I was doing __that__." _" Misaki said out loud as he unconsciously typed every word onto the document.

"Misaki!" Usagi-san voice called from the lower level.

"Shit!" Misaki gasped, accidentally deleting Usagi-san work, saving his own, "Crap!"

"Are you here, Misaki-kun?" Aikawa chanted as the two's footsteps slowly made their way up the stairs.

Misaki drove behind a giant Suzuki that he had bought Usagi-san for his birthday and prayed that they wouldn't see him.

"Misaki?" Aikawa asked as she came into the room, "Hm…Wonder where he could be…What's this? A new chapter! Finally!"

"Aikawa?" Usagi-san sighed as he walked in, "What are you doing, I told you that my latest chapter for the novel was absolut-"

"Absolutely brilliant!" Aikawa beamed, flinging herself around Usagi, "I don't know what you were so worried about!"

"What are you talking about?" Usagi-san asked, eyebrow raising as he walked over to the laptop and check out the fake chapter, "I don't remember writing that."

"You've just been a little out of it for the past couple of days," Aikawa stated, patting his back, "But it's amazing! As expected from the great Usami Akihiko! Just be sure to keep it up."

"Right," Usagi-san stated, walking out with the crazed fan girl.

'That's it,' Misaki thought to himself as he slowly crawled out of his hiding spot, 'I know how to get Usagi-san out of his writer's block. I'll just "help" him write out a chapter or two and then he'll have to go back and think about everything, and poof! No more writer's block! Finished BL book and no pissing Aikawa or Usagi-san to deal with for about a month!'

Misaki chuckled evilly as he began to plot his master plan, before stopping on one particular thought, 'I don't even know how to write a story!'

* * *

**_Mizu: That's right! Misaki's gonna write this story! And it's his most hated of all his enemies! The BL novel!_**

**_Misaki: I-I wrote that?…Don't tell me you're gonna make me write what I think I'm gonna write…_**

**_Mizu: *laughs evilly* You most certainly are! Prepare yourself, little green-eyed cutie, for you will be typing your fingers off in the next several chapters, as well as letting every little bit of hatred to those blasted books be expressed through rantings!_**

**_Usagi: And I really don't ever figure out that Misaki's the one writing? Are you that dense?_**

**_Mizu: Hmph. Now I won't tell you the spoiler for the next chapter for you. Anyways, reviews have always been and will always been loved, encouraged, and cheered for. Even if they're nothing but flames. I think that's it so ciao for now!_**

**_Misaki: Wait, what am I going to write about!_**


	2. Chapter Two: The dreaded scenes

_**Mizu: Not the greatest chapter cause I got a brain block right now but here you guys go anyways~! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. I still can't think of what I'd do if I did, though.**_

* * *

_Those passionate, hidden words…_

Chapter Two: The dreaded scenes lie ahead…

* * *

"Usagi-san, why don't you go take a nap?" Misaki suggested as he pretended to retie Suzuki's ribbon.

"No," Usagi-san said bluntly.

"Wh-Why not?" Misaki stuttered.

'get out of here! I need to use your stupid laptop to save your stupid BL novel!' Misaki shouted in his head.

"I know that you're too sore to do anything so I might as well use my time to try and work on this novel," Usagi-san elaborated.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Misaki shouted, throwing Suzuki at it's owner, "You need your rest."

"Will you come to bed with me?" Usagi-san asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah and let you fuck me until I can't walk for the next three months? No thanks,' Misaki thought to himself, 'I'm already in enough pain.'

"No…I've got to study a bit," Misaki lied, wincing a little as he shifted so he could see Usagi-san better.

"Can I get you anything?" the writer asked, thoroughly worried about how much his lover had been through trying to spark his creativity.

"No…Actually!" Misaki shouted, pointed at Usagi-san dramatically, "I heard about this new massage oil that relieves all aches and pains and helps one relax. Maybe you could-And you're already gone…"

'That was a little too easy…' Misaki thought as he felt a bead of sweat run down his face.

"Now, what to write…" Misaki thought as he sat down at the computer, reading what was on the scene, "Well, what scene is he stuck on now? I know that he wrote something…last…night…That's total crap!"

Once again, everything new that the Usami had written up was a total piece of shit. Growling, Misaki opened a new document and dragged it all over to the other document. He didn't know why but he felt as if it would be better to keep it just in case.

"So I'm back at where I left off yesterday," Misaki thought out loud, "Hm…"

He scrolled up to the top and began to read through all that he had written. When he had finished, the poor college student wanted to shoot himself. He had just led the couple into what would soon be one of those scenes that he hated most. The sex scene.

"Dammit," Misaki cursed, stomping over to where several BL novels laid, "Of course this would have to happen!"

After forcing himself to read through several sex scenes that Usagi-san wrote, Misaki tried to brace himself for the worst. As he sat back down at the laptop, Misaki kept telling himself that he needed to do this for Usagi-san. For the man that he loved…

'And now I'm starting to think that,' Misaki thought.

"Okay. Here we go," Misaki said.

* * *

"_But," Akihiko smirked, gently placing his hand under his love's chin, "I didn't hear you complaining while I was doing __**that**__."_

"_A-Akihiko," Misaki whimpered, grabbing his lover's hand and bringing it to the side of his face, "You're starting to really worry me. Whenever we go out, you start acting weird."_

"_I told before, didn't I?" Akihiko smiled, rubbing the brunette's cheek, "I get extremely jealous of everyone that comes near you."_

"_That wasn't jealousy today," Misaki nearly growled, trying to force a glare towards the older man, "It was as if you wanted to claim me in front of everyone in the world."_

_Akihiko stayed silent at that. Was that really what he had been trying to do? He didn't really know. All he knew was whenever he saw his Misaki with __**him**__ that he lost all reason and became an extremely protective and possessive lover. But that protective self of his was making Misaki angry…_

"_I really don't understand why you get so angry around my friends," Misaki sighed before smiling warmly up at his lover, "but I completely understand wanting to let everyone know who my lover belongs to."_

"_Wha?" Akihiko gasped, "You do?"_

"_Of course I do, baka," Misaki smirked, "I'm not as dense as you think I am. I may not be as great with words like you are, but I do know that I don't like it when someone else is touching you. I just don't know how to voice it to you."_

"_Misaki," Akihiko whispered, smiling briefly before crushing their lips together._

_Now the fight for dominance began. In truth, Misaki didn't really know why he wanted to take control, and probably never would. He could feel Akihiko smirk a little. That was never a good sign. It meant that he was up to something._

'_But I won't let him. Not today,' Misaki thought to himself, 'Today's the day when I'll attack hi-'_

_His thoughts were interrupted when he felt those all too familiar cold hands slip under his shirt and gently start to play with his overly sensitive nipples. Misaki gasped as he lost the battle of tongues, body unconsciously arching up to the touch of his lover's hands. Before he could stop it, Misaki even softly moaned into the kiss. For the first time, though, he didn't care about it. In fact, he actually somewhat enjoyed it cause it meant that what he shared with the man above him was truly real. Not just some dream that he could wake up from at any second._

_Akihiko swiftly pulled the younger male's shirt up and over his head, tossing it into some unknown corner of the room. Smirking as he stared down at his lover's flushed body, he slowly lowered his head to his chest. He slowly licked up his sternum, starting just above his stomach, until he reached his collarbone. The novelist then began leaving marks all over his lover's neck and upper chest._

"_There," Akihiko smirked, bringing his mouth next to one of the student's hard nipples, "Now everyone will know that you're mine, Misaki."_

_He chuckled as he watched his lover's face turn a beautiful shade of red. No matter what Misaki said about the embarrassing things he said, he never would stop saying them. The reason was because out of all the faces Misaki made, the one he made when he was embarrassed or flustered was the cutest out of them all. _

_Deciding to tease the young man beneath him, Akihiko used his tongue to gently flick one of the hard nubs on his lover's chest. Misaki just gasped and arched his body up further. When he took the hardened piece of flesh into his mouth, the sounds that had been forever trying to escape the student's throat were starting to break free. He let out even more melodious sounds when one of Akihiko's cold hands came up to his other nipple and started to play with it as well. _

_As great as all the sensations that were coming from this, Misaki started to feel an urge. Something he had actually never really noticed before. Well, he had but it was never something that he had ever wanted to act on. But tonight…it seemed so different. There was something different in what they were doing tonight. It was like they weren't about to have sex. It didn't feel like that. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't sex. It was something much more; something that he might only ever feel with Akihiko. _

_Finally, deciding to act on the strange urges, Misaki rocked his hips upwards, rubbing against Akihiko's crotch and gasped due to the friction. Arching up from the pleasure that simple movement created, Misaki was surprised when he heard the same gasp come from the man above him. Smirking to himself, the brunette repeated the action, moaning a little as the sensations raced through his body. He watched Akihiko's face and felt like he had won a slight victory when he saw his lover fighting to stay in control. Though, all of that control out the window when he finally conceded and let out a low moan of his own._

"_M-Misaki…" Akihiko moaned, thrusting his own hips down to meet the younger's._

* * *

Misaki was now up from Usagi's seat at his laptop, pacing around the room. The dark blush on his face was completely obvious as well as the tent in his pants. He was really starting to hate this idea of his. Now that he'd gone this far into that damn scene, there was no way to stop it. Unless Usagi-san came home right now. But he wouldn't, that Misaki was sure of. The massage oil he asked for could only be purchased at one place in the city and at that place, there would be so many to choose from, Usagi-san would be stuck there debating for hours. After all, Misaki had finally broken him of the habit of buying excessive amounts of stuff that he never would need.

Sitting back down, Misaki sighed. He had to admit though that writing like this was actually kind of fun and really easy. The words just seemed to flow through his fingers before he could stop them. If that's what Usagi-san felt whenever he wrote, then Misaki finally understood why he wrote.

"But what should I put down now?" Misaki sighed running his hand through his hair, "This isn't good. If I've got a brain block after just writing that, what's gonna happen to Usagi-san?"

"Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Ah! J-Just a minute, Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted back, quickly saving the document only to come face to face with what Usagi-san had written on the other document.

Starting to freak out, Misaki tried to think of what he could call the untitled document so not to raise Usagi-san's suspicions. When he heard Usagi-san's footsteps coming up the stairs, Misaki quickly typed whatever he could think of into the title bar.

Misaki's Summer Project…

'That's so lame,' Misaki lamented as his Usagi-san walked through the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" Usagi-san asked, eyebrow raised, "And at my laptop too."

"Eh…eto, I had a summer project that I needed to type up. So I thought that I'd use your laptop to try and finish it," Misaki lied, pointing at the laptop and his quickly closed all programs, "But I didn't get too far into it."

"I see," Usagi-san nearly smirked, "Well, you can work on it later."

"Huh?" Misaki blinked.

Usagi-san held out a small little bag for Misaki. When the brunette grabbed it, he found two bottles of massage oil. One was exactly the one that he had asked for. The other would sometime prove to have sinister effects.

"Why don't you go lie down and I'll be in momentarily," Usagi-san smirked, pushing the blushing boy out of the room.

'The kid's acting a little different today. Like he did that day when he was drunk,' Usagi-san thought to himself, opening his chapter to make sure Misaki didn't accidentally delete it, 'What's this? I really don't remember writing any of this…And wow, it's actually kind of good. Who wrote it?'

Usagi-san looked out the door to see a flushed and somewhat aroused Misaki stood, trying to figure out which room he wanted to go into, 'He couldn't have…could he?'

* * *

_**Mizu: *running around while listening to the Flight of the Bumblebee* I've got so much to do before the end of the year. Like update all my stories at least once. So here's the check off on this story. I hoped you guys liked it. Lemon scene in the next chapter or so.**_

_**Misaki: *trying to wash his hands clean while blushing darkly* I can't believe you made me write that!**_

_**Usagi: It was actually quite good. **_

_**Mizu: Yay~! Anyways, reviews of all kinds are all enjoyed! That's about it, so Ciao for now!**_


	3. Chapter Three: I'm yours, forever

_**Mizu: I think Misaki is going to kill me for this chapter. But I've got to say that I am rather proud of our sweet little uke! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou-Romantica. If I did, I'm pretty sure I'd do a pretty crappy job with it. **_

* * *

_Those Passionate, Hidden Words..._

Chapter three: I'm yours forever...

* * *

"You took too long, Usagi-san," Misaki groaned as he laid shirtless on Usagi's bed.

"And you're rather impatient today," Usagi-san smirked, slowly rubbing his cold hands up and down his lover's back, "Any particular reason for that?"

Misaki just shook his head, blush returning to his face full force. He shuddered at the feeling of his lover's cold hands. It always made him feel incredible the way Usagi-san's hands could be so cold but so warm just for him. There wasn't anyone in the world that would ever feel that. It belonged Misaki and Misaki alone, filling him with a sense of weird pride.

"So which one do you want?" Usagi-san chuckled, holding both of the bottles of massage oil out.

Misaki looked at each of them before pointing to the one that would be his undoing. He just knew it. But he also knew that his Usagi-san would probably enjoy it so Misaki decided to bare with it. Though he probably wouldn't be able to walk for the next week.

"Really?" Usagi-san chuckled, not believing it.

"Y-Yes," Misaki stuttered, trying to ignore his burning cheeks.

"You do realize that this oil is suppose to increase sexual pleasure, right?" Usagi-san asked.

"I-I know that!" Misaki snapped.

"Just makin-" Usagi-san started to chuckle when the door to his bedroom was kicked down.

"Sensei! What are you doing in here? Why aren't you writing!" Aikawa started to shout at the writer, ignoring the embarrassed brunette on the bed.

"I'll work on it later. You should go read what I have down now," Usagi-san smirked, "It turned out better than I thought it would and I don't even remember it being that way."

"I know! I just finished reading it," Aikawa smiled, giving a thumbs up to Misaki, "But you just stopped right in the middle of your best scenes. Why?"

"I needed to refill on Mi-" Usagi-san started to say when he notice Misaki slip out the door, "Nevermind."

"Hm? Oh, Misaki! I've got a brand new idea for you!"

"Aahh!" Misaki screamed, rushing down the stairs.

Usagi-san chuckled, 'So that's it, huh? Well, why don't we just let this play out for a bit, shall we?'

* * *

"Alright already!" Usagi-san snapped at the devil in women's clothing, "I'll try to write, just stop all of this!"

"Yay!" Aikawa clapped before running out of the penthouse.

"Wait, Aikawa-san!" Misaki cried out from behind the couch, "Why…"

"That woman…" Usagi-san growled walking around the couch and sighing, "This has got to have been her worst idea.

"It's not like I wanted this…" Misaki whined, looking up at his lover pleadingly, "help?"

Usagi-san sighed again as he undid the satin rope that held his lover's hands together, "Honestly. Why would she even think that I would have a cat-boy fetish."

"Don't know," Misaki whimpered, rubbing his sore wrists a little before taking the cat ears off of his head, "At least she left me with my jeans on this time."

"Yeah," Usagi-san nodded as he undid the collar and leash around Misaki's neck, "Still, this has got to be her worse idea yet."

"Agreed," Misaki nodded, throwing his shirt back on.

"It's all this brain blocks fault," Usagi-san growled, plopping down on the couch with his laptop.

"Still can't think of anything?" Misaki asked, sitting _**very**_ close to Usagi-san and looking at the screen.

"Nothing," Usagi-san said, smirking at his lover, "Wanna help me think up something?"

"Eh!" Misaki gaped as the man quickly put him on his lap with the laptop on top of his, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I'm going to type something then you can tell me what I should add," Usagi-san practically purred into Misaki's ear, "Deal?"

Misaki slowly nodded, blush growing rapidly.

'Maybe if I'm lucky, Usagi-san will be able to write out the rest of that damn scene,' Misaki thought.

"Let's see," Usagi-san smirked against the brunette's neck, "Ah. Here's where I left off…"

The two lovers just sat there, staring at the screen. The blush that was painted on Misaki's face had yet to fade. In fact intensified. He kept rereading the last paragraph that he had written earlier as Usagi-san slowly tapped his fingers on the keyboard.

'Write something, damn it!' Misaki shouted inside of his mind.

"Um…Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, trying to look behind him.

There was no response. The only thing that happened was that the fingers on the keyboard stopped moving. Misaki waited a few moments until he heard the gentle breathing come from his Usagi-san that meant he was asleep. Gently sliding off of his lap, Misaki ran up stares to his bedroom with the laptop.

"Man, if Usagi-san finds out about this, I'm so dead!" Misaki cried as he sat down on his bed, "But this is what I've gotta do."

'The only problem is I have know idea how to write a BL love scene!' Misaki shouted inside of his head.

"Oh! Wait, whenever Usagi-san writes it about me, he's usually having me do and say things that I never would!" Misaki exclaimed, realization, "So that's what I need to do! Make fake Misaki act nothing like I would!"

* * *

"_M-Misaki…" Akihiko moaned, thrusting his own hips down to meet the younger's._

"_A-Akihiko!" Misaki gasped, hands clenching the fabric that covered Akihiko's chest, "Please…"_

_The older man leaned closer to the brunette, placing his mouth beside his ear as his voice came out in a low, sultry whisper, "Please what? You need to learn to be far more specific, Misaki."_

_Akihiko nipped at the neck as the boy shifted slightly beneath him. As the boy squirmed under his touch, Akihiko couldn't help but smirk. Letting his hands drift further south, the older of the two males gently sank his teeth into the skin of his lover's neck, causing him to arch up towards his wandering hands. The sound that escaped his lover's mouth was akin to a mixture of both a gasp and moan. As his fingers worked on freeing the young male from his jeans, Akihiko slowly licked at the place he had bitten, earning himself the sweet sound of Misaki's whimpering._

"_What? Is there something else-" Akihiko teased, breath rubbing against Misaki's sensitive neck as his hands pulled the material from his lower extremities, "that you want, Misaki?"_

_Misaki just nodded, not trusting how his voice might sound._

"_Then beg for it," Akihiko smirked, hand gripping the younger male slightly._

"_Ah!" Misaki gasped, eyes widening for a second as pleasure itself coursed through his veins, "P-Please…"_

_Akihiko smirked as his mouth traveled down towards his chest once more. He felt Misaki squirm beneath him and could not how his smirk grew a little wider. As his mouth yet again closed around one of Misaki's pert nipples, his hand started to pump the whimpering boy rapidly. The boy moaned openly, head falling back onto the cushions of the couch. The silverish-blonde haired male could hear the rustling of material that they laid on as Misaki's slender fingers dug into them. _

_It never had ceased to amaze him just how sensitive his little lover was. No matter how many times they did, Misaki would always be crying out for an amount of pleasure that he could barely stand. Of course, the boy would always deny it. Then Akihiko always found it to be rather productive to "show" him just how he had felt. He still loved how the boy, no matter what he said during the day, would always come willingly into his arms at night. He loved how the boy would cry out for him and no one else. He loved how the boy managed to stop his heart every time he saw him. It was an amazing feeling, the love he felt towards Misaki._

"_A-Akihiko!" Misaki cried out, eyes squeezed shut as he felt his climax drawing closer and closer until…_

* * *

"Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice filled Misaki's ears, hands freezing instantly.

"Y-Yes!" Misaki gasped, eyes glued on his door.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, alright?" Usagi-san said, voice coming from door stairs.

Misaki let out a relieved sigh, "Alright! I'll have dinner ready when you get home!" "Thanks," Usagi-san said as he walked out the door, "See you in a bit."

"That was too close," Misaki sighed, eyes returning to the screen.

* * *

_Akihiko stopped everything he was doing. He lifted his head from his lover's chest as Misaki's pure emerald eyes shot open and looked at him. The look that overtook the smaller male for a second almost made Akihiko finish what he was doing. The look of desperation and of pure lust was almost too much for him. Smiling, Akihiko brought his mouth up to Misaki's lips, pressing against his for a brief second._

"_I told you," Akihiko grinned, placing his forehead against the younger male's, "I want to hear what you want. I want you to beg."_

"_P-Please," Misaki whimpered, rocking his hips up into his lover's hand, "M-More."_

"_How much more?" Akihiko asked, "How much are you willing to give me, Misaki?"_

* * *

Misaki stopped and stared at the screen. Why had he done that!.? How was he going to answer to that! Whenever Usagi-san himself asked Misaki that same question, all he did was mumble something into the pillows or yell at the older man. This was too cruel…

"Well…If I was fake Misaki, what would I say?" Misaki sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Oh. That's right. He and I are technically the same person."

Sighing again, Misaki saved what he had of the document and set it down next to him. Stretching a bit, Misaki plopped backwards onto his bed. Placing his forearm atop his forehead, the young brunette stared up at the ceiling. He started to search through his brain for any sort of idea that could help him with this problem.

"He could say that he's willing to give Akihiko anything he wanted," Misaki thought a loud, "But I would never say something like that. Then again…he does tend to say things that I never would."

Pulling the laptop on top of his stomach, Misaki typed the phrase down only to delete it almost immediately. Growling, Misaki ran his hand back through his hair.

"Fuck…" Misaki swore, biting on his lower lip, "That was so unnatural…So what would he say?"

Misaki tapped his fingers on the keyboard before typing up what he knew the fake Misaki would say. Though he wished that he wouldn't…

* * *

"_How much more?" Akihiko asked, "How much are you willing to give me, Misaki?"_

"_E-Everything," Misaki softly moaned, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, pulling Akihiko down for a heart stopping kiss._

_After several long moments, Akihiko pulled away and stared deeply into the brunette's eyes. He gulped as he stared into the cloudy emeralds he found in Misaki's eyes._

"_Take me, Akihiko," Misaki breathed heavily, lower body arching up to rub against his, "Make me yours and only yours." _

* * *

"_**Why does fake Misaki have act so **_(dare I say it) _**slutty towards Akihiko! I would never do something like that!**_" Misaki screamed, hands messing up his hair before going back to typing.

* * *

_Suddenly, Akihiko's mouth crushed his own as his hands flew to the older male's belt. His fingers fumbled several times as his lover's tongue tried to rip all sensible thought from his brain. The second he was able to, Akihiko nearly ripped his pants off of his person, going straight back to Misaki's body. Misaki let out a slight whimper when his lover's mouth left him. His complaint was cut short when he felt two fingers tracing his lips. _

"_Suck," Akihiko ordered, the rest of his body sliding down the other's slender frame towards his erect manhood._

_Misaki did as he was told, taking the digits into his mouth. He groaned a little as he felt Akihiko's tongue slowly move up his manhood from the base, flicking along the very tip. He could almost feel the older male's smirk against his skin as he slicked the two fingers with his tongue. Akihiko snaked his other hand up to his chest, playfully tweaking on of his nipples. Groaning at the sensation, Misaki gently bucked his hips upwards. He didn't think his sanity could take anymore of this torture. That was, if he was still able to think anymore._

"_Oh? Impatient, aren't we?" Akihiko chuckled deeply, not missing how Misaki's eyes fluttered beneath his lashes/_

"_Don't worry," Akihiko said, pulling his fingers from Misaki's mouth, "You'll feel really good in a second, my Misaki."_

"_A-Akihiko," Misaki groaned, hips slightly elevated, desperate for any sort of pleasure his lover would be kind enough to bestow upon him._

_Akihiko smirked as one of his slick fingers traced the whimpering boy's entrance. The boy's body shuddered violently, knowing the pleasure that would come later that night. Pinching one of the hardened buds on the boy's chest, Akihiko gently pushed one finger inside his lover. The boy let out a gasp as his body immediately tightened around his finger. _

"_Relax," Akihiko ordered, "We've done this so many times and you still get so nervous."_

_Akihiko smiled wickedly towards the boy, "But I know how to fix that."_

_Slowly, Akihiko lowered his mouth onto his love's manhood. Misaki's back instantly arched off of the cushions as he took his member deep into his mouth. Misaki moaned loudly as Akihiko started to suck on the tip of his erection. At the same time, he could feel the finger inside of him, slowly stretching him. It was soon added with another, though he barely noticed it due to the heat surrounding his manhood and the torturous hand that toyed with his chest. His fingers yet again dug into the couch as he felt his eyes roll back into his skull. This was too much. Before he knew it, there was a third finger inside of him, stretching and searching him. Misaki almost wanted to hope that it wouldn't find what it searched for. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to stand it if it did. _

_Those thoughts were quick to be dispersed when the fingers deep inside of him finally found his prostate. Misaki shouted out, hands flying down to grip his lover's hair. He felt those same fingers stay in that spot, rubbing against his prostate as his started to thrash a bit. His hips seemed torn from the ached to arch up into that heat that surround and the desire to force himself down upon the fingers that abused his prostate. At the same time, his lungs no longer belonged to him. Every breath came quick and shallow. His throat joined in the rebellion as he openly sounded his enjoyment of the treatment. _

"_A-Akihiko!" Misaki cried out, trying to warn the other before his body finally reached true bliss in his fast approaching climax. _

_Suddenly, there was nothing. No hand toying with his chest. No heat surrounding him. No fingers abusing his prostate. The only thing that Misaki was aware of was the fact that he couldn't come. Growling low in his throat, Misaki was about to complain when he felt the all to familiar feeling of his lover's erection pressed against his entrance._

"_Wanna come?" Akihiko asked, throwing his frustration out the door._

_Misaki just nodded furiously._

_Akihiko smiled down at his lover before flipping him over onto his hands and knees. Leaning over him, the older male gently nipped at his young lover's neck as he positioned himself against his entrance. His other hand went to lazily running up and down his chest and stomach. The brunette pushed his bottom up towards Akihiko's thick manhood. _

"_P-Please, Akihiko," Misaki whimpered, looking over his shoulder, "I need you inside me so much."_

_Akihiko felt his control suddenly start to fray as he gently pushed inside his slender lover. He heard Misaki cry out like he never had before. He could feel the muscles spasm around him as he pushed in to the hilt. When he was fully inside, he heard Misaki's soft pants. Looking at the boy's face, he noticed that it wasn't the normal one he wore whenever he first took him every night. No, this face was still a familiar one. It was the one his small lover wore whenever he brought the boy to climax. Bringing his hand down to Misaki's manhood, he was surprisingly pleased to find it drenched in its own fluids, slowly hardening again. _

"_Feel good?" Akihiko whispered into the brunette's ear, loving how the boy trembled beneath him._

_Misaki just nodded slightly, voice still lost somewhere in the throws of pleasure. _

_Akihiko smiled against the boy's neck as he slowly pulled out enough till he was nearly completely out of Misaki only to thrust back inside. Misaki cried out at the first thrust as he brushed against his prostate. Akihiko watched as he repeated this motion as Misaki's fingers curled into fists against the cushions of the couch. He let his mind swim in pleasure from all the sounds that the brunette as he kept a slow, strong, even pace. His hands wandered up from his hips, gently tracing the skin until he reached his neck before running gently back down to repeat the motion. _

_Misaki let out loud moan as his eyes rolled back into his skull again. He had never felt such an intense amount of pleasure. Normally, whenever he and Akihiko were intimate, Akihiko would tease his body until he gave into the pleasure then they would share several fast and hot dances of passion that left his screaming at the end of it all. But never before had he started off screaming. Never before had Akihiko been so tender during the passionate dance. True, the man was never cruel and never hurt him but he had also never been this gentle with Misaki. It was if Akihiko was trying to treasure him. And, as much as he hated admitting it, Misaki was loving every second of this treatment._

_Still, this slow pace was starting to effect Misaki, He balanced all his weight onto one hand as the other reached back to reach his Akihiko. His hand grabbed a hold of when of Akihiko's hands as he returned to his hip. Grasping it tightly, Misaki pushed back against his lover's thrusting hips, earning a low groan from his wonderful Akihiko._

"_M-More, Akihiko," Misaki moaned a bit, "Please…Faster."_

_That was all Akihiko needed before he began a faster and stronger tempo. Misaki voice rose even higher than before, body pushing back against Akihiko with perfect precession. Both were lost in the beautiful symphony of their bodies moving in unison, voices blending together in a wonderful harmony. Misaki's voice sounded above everything as he cried out once more as the coil deep within him finally snapped, pure pleasure coursing through his body. Misaki's arms gave out under him, face colliding with the throw pillow beneath him. Akihiko gritted his teeth as a loud moan tore from his throat at the feeling of the tightening muscles around him. His hips snapped forward faster, plunging deeper into the smaller boy._

_Misaki barely had time to wonder if it was possible to die from such an amazing pleasure before Akihiko brought him back into the passionate dance. Arms no longer holding him back, Misaki let the pillow swallow up all of his sounds as Akihiko's tempo started to falter. He could feel a trail of saliva slide out of his mouth as his mind barely registered one of those large hands trailing back down to his manhood. That is, until it gripped it suddenly and started to pump him in time with Akihiko's frantic growing thrusts. The brunette cried out as he felt the coil tightening once again deep within. _

"_M-Misaki," Akihiko softly moaned, breath right against his ear, "I-I love you M-Misaki."_

* * *

"Damn it!" Misaki shouted, waterfall tears falling from his eyes, "Even when I'm the one writing, Usagi-san still says it!"

* * *

"_I-I love y-you too," Misaki managed to get out, hands digging into Akihiko's arms, "S-So close…"_

"_I know," Akihiko panted, both of their bodies moving frantically for their climax._

_Misaki cried out one last time, Akihiko's name on his tongue as he felt Akihiko thrust into him one last time. He heard his own name mixed in with Akihiko's low moan before he felt the older male's hot seed fill him. Trembling violently, the two men collapsed onto the couch, both ignoring the mess beneath them. Misaki barely registered Akihiko's arms pulling him tightly to his chest before a blissful sleep overtook them._

"_I'm…yours," Misaki murmured, sweet sleep surrounding him as he listened to Akihiko's gentle breating, "forever, Akihiko."_

* * *

"Done!" Misaki shouted, saving the chapter and shutting down the computer, "Finally!"

Misaki looked over at his clock and sighed. It was only 5:30. He still had plenty of time to make dinner. However, there was one other problem.

"I-I think I know why Usagi-san constantly attacks me after he finishes a chapter," Misaki whimpered, blush appearing on his face making him look like one of his beloved strawberries, "I-If I go down there now, Usagi-san will come home, see me, and there will be no escape from him tonight.

"But, I can't stay in here all night. Usagi-san will worry about me and might find out about me writing for his BL book," Misaki cried, "What do I do!"

Misaki let his gaze fall onto where the laptop laid and felt his blush intensify. He shook his head violently, "No, no, no! I could never do such a thing like that!"

'But,' Misaki thought seconds earlier, 'I don't have many other choices…'

* * *

_**Mizu: Tadaa!**_

_**Usagi-san: I've got to admit that I really like this Misaki, Mizu.**_

_**Misaki: *hiding in his room* Damn you and your shitty rabbits, Mizu! **_

_**Usagi-san: He gonna come out soon?**_

_**Mizu: Maybe. *sweat drop* He's not gonna like me for the beginning of the next chapter…Anyways, all reviews and suggestions are extremely welcomed…USAGI-SAN! Leave poor Misaki alone! **_

_**Usagi-san: But I'm low on Misaki.**_

_**Mizu: That's not possible! You had him all during your brain block! **_

_**Usagi-san: But-**_

_**Mizu: No buts! You leave Misaki alone!**_

_**Misaki: Thank you Mizu! I-**_

_**Mizu: After all, I need him to be able to walk next chapter. Besides, you two get to get it on REALLY soon so just cool your heels till then.**_

_**Misaki: I hate you, Mizu!Usagi-san: Fine…**_

_**Mizu: Now that that's settled, Ciao for now!**_


	4. Chapter Four: My Precious M

_**Mizu: Woot! I finally got this chapter fully typed up! I've got to tell you, I just don't think I can write a lot of lemon scenes. When I try to write them, it always takes me a week just to cover two pages…or at least that's what it feels like. Anyway, no, there isn't a lemon scene in this chapter. But there should be at least one more sometime in the future chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. If I did, I think that I would be the happiest person in the world.**_

* * *

_Those Passionate, Hidden Words_

Chapter Four: My Precious M…

* * *

"I really hope that Usagi-san hasn't gotten home yet," Misaki whimpered, peaking out his door just to be sure, "Good."

Misaki flopped back on his bed with a groan. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not will away his obvious arousal. Whenever he tried, his mind wandered back to what he had just written and that only made it worse. To make things worse, he still had to make dinner for him and Usagi-san soon. While that may have normally seemed to be no big deal, should Usagi-san walk in and see him in his current state, Misaki would need to start using crutches.  
"This is not good," Misaki whined, "and I can't just stay up here cause then Usagi-san will come in here to check on me."

'I curse you, stupid BL books! This is all your fault!' Misaki shouted inside his own mind before giving into reality.

"I really don't have any other choice," Misaki sighed, gently placing the laptop on his bedside table, "I really hope that book is worth all of this torture."

* * *

Usagi-san sighed as he walked up the stairs towards his Misaki's room. He was really starting to get fed up with Aikawa and all of her "ideas" to spur his creativity. Honestly, a cat boy fetish? Knowing he had to talk with her about it, the writer had left about an hour ago, leaving his lover behind.

'My little lover who I know for a fact is up to something to spur my writings,' Usagi-san smirked, pausing as he stared at the doors on the second floor.

When he had arrived home, Misaki was not working on dinner like he said he would be. Growing a tad suspicious, Usagi-san leisurely made his way over to his lover's bedroom. Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, the writer peaked in. If it was possible, Usagi-san swore that his jaw would have hit the floor.

"U-Usagi-san," Usagi-san heard his lover softly moan.

The writer swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the vision on the bed. The boy was sprawled out on his bed with the writer's laptop on one side, lid shut. He still wore the shirt he had on earlier but it was bunched up revealing his slim chest and abdomen. As his eyes traveled lower, the writer's mouth curled up into a devious smirk. Catching sight of the brunette's pants pushed down past his knees along with his boxers was almost too much for the famous writer to bear. He brought his eyes back up to his young lover's face in hopes to control himself.

The youth's cheeks were flushed with a vibrant red and his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly agape as his body tried to control his shallow and rapid breath. Usagi-san watched with enthusiasm as the boy's chest rose and fell with each and every breath. He watched as the boy's face went from a look of bliss to his normal sleeping, relaxed state. Chuckling, Usagi-san barely managed to keep his perverted desires to himself. After several moments of watching the boy doze, the writer slowly walked into the room. Taking care not to attack the sleeping boy, Usagi-san quickly grabbed his laptop before fleeing the scene.

As fast as he could, Usagi-san raced into his study and powered up his laptop. As he awaited for the machine to start up, the writer found himself anxiously tapping his fingers on his desk. He couldn't remember the last time he was so excited about something so small. Usagi-san chuckled. This was no small feat. This was big, huge even! His little Misaki was writing, for him! His young lover had been so worried about him that he took it upon himself to sneak around and try to further motivate him into writing. It made Usagi-san feel so happy that he wasn't sure he could stand it. All of this, all of this secret writing meant that his Misaki was finally completely ready for the next step in their relationship. At least…in Usagi-san's mind.

When he finally reached the document, Usagi-san quickly scrolled through to see how much Misaki attempted for him. After seeing several pages, Usagi-san sighed and returned to the beginning of Misaki's work. Thinking that he'd just fix it up and tweak it a little as he read, Usagi-san settled in for a long night of editing. With the promise of Misaki for a midnight snack of course~!

* * *

_Two hours later…_

When Misaki had awoken, he naturally was embarrassed at how he could fall asleep in his state. Then he noticed the missing laptop. When the embarrassment and anger faded after a couple of moments, Misaki couldn't help but admire his lover for not devouring him while he slept. Stretching, Misaki slowly got up and dressed before heading down the stairs to fix a late dinner.

He couldn't have been in the kitchen for more than five minutes when his Usagi-san stalked down the stairs. Not really paying much mind to the slight change in demeanor, Misaki beamed up at the man in hopes to stay out of trouble in case the writer had just woken up. As he rambled on and on about how sorry he was for making dinner so late, he failed to notice that the older male was picking up his Suzuki-sans from the sofas. And moving the table out from the middle. And the placing of brand new throws pillows on the ends of the sofas. The only thing that he noticed was that Usagi-san hadn't spoken a word to him since he had come down.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered, "Is everything alrigh-"

"Come over here," Usagi-san said with a strong tone.

Gulping, Misaki dried off his hands and slowly approached the almighty Usami-sama, suddenly filled with a fear for his ability to walk, "Wh-What's wrong?"

The taller man suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up against his chest. Slowly, he brought his mouth down next to the brunette's ear, sending chills racing up his spine. The young male could feel his ears burning from blusing. His heartbeat exploded into a sprint as his lover whispered his name into his ear.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered, smirking, "I really had no clue that you such a talent for writing."

"Wh-what on earth are you talking about, Usagi-san!" Misaki chuckled nervously, "Haha, good one!"

"I'm actually quite surprised that you can write in such great detail," Usagi-san said as he slowly ran his hand under the brunette's shirt.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered.

"Yes," Usagi-san said, pulling his head back, "You are very talented, Misaki."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Misaki whispered, trying to break eye contact.

Usagi-san continued to smirk as he tilted the young boy's head up a bit, "I have two theories I want to test out."

"Th-Theories?" Misaki questioned.

"One, if I recreate the scene from one of my BL novels, will you finally act like your fictional counterpart?" Usagi-san smirked.

"D-Definitely not," Misaki said, turning his head away.

"But you are right now," Usagi-san stated, chuckled as how the boy's eyes widened, "And he must live somewhere in you cause you captured him perfectly with your writing."

"Huh?," Misaki gaped.

"Two, since all of the BL novels I have ever written have always been my fantasies, what about this one that you just wrote? Is it your deep, dark fantasy, Misaki?" Usagi-san chuckled darkly.

Misaki's face turned into a tomato while his mouth and eyes opened as wide as they would go, "_**No, no, no, no, no! I-I just was writing what I thought you'd write!**_"

"Your mouth is saying that but your eyes are just screaming that it was," Usagi-san said, lowering his head to Misaki's neck.

"N-No…It's not l-like that," Misaki whimpered, finally fully giving up on his non-convincing charade.

"Well, let's test out these theory of mine and find out," Usagi-san smirked, pushing the brunette down onto the sofa, "But let me warn you that the truth can be more thrilling and satisfying than fiction, Misaki"

* * *

"You finally finished it!" Aikawa squealed the next morning when Usagi-san handed her the manuscript the second she walked in.

"Take it and go," Usagi-san said, turning to walk upstairs.

"No way!" Aikawa snapped, rushing in front of him, "I need to know what finally spurred you into finishing this~!"

"Why?" Usagi-san blinked.

"So I know what I need to do the next time this happens!" Aikawa beamed.

"…Read the request to the printers that I put on the top," Usagi-san said before pushing the woman out the door.

"Hm?" Aikawa blinked before looking out the page, "A dedication? _To my precious M. I could have never finished this novel without your constant support and extreme help on writing the ending. _Who's M?"

Aikawa stood out in front of the door for several moments before it hit her, "Misaki~!"

Aikawa quickly unlocked the door and ran up the stairs, passing by one Usagi-san carrying a heating pad. She first checked for the brunette in his room. When she didn't find him there, she rushed back to the writer's room. She shoved said writer out of the doorway and kicked the door down. The second that she spotted the whimpering boy on the bed, she pounced.

"Misaki~!" Aikawa squealed, wrapping her arms around the poor boy, "That's wonderful!"

"Ai-Aikawa-san!" Misaki exclaimed as pain erupted through his body.

"I'm so happy for you!" Aikawa exclaimed, pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug.

"F-For what?" Misaki questioned.

"You and Usagi-san are together!" Aikawa beamed, "And you helped him through his writer's block!"

"He didn't help me through the writer's block," Usagi-san sighed as Misaki paled.

"Huh?" Aikawa blinked.

"He wrote the ending," Usagi-san smirked, "And he managed to copy my writing style pretty closely. I only had to change a few things."

"Really!" Aikawa squealed again, "That's even better!"

"How so?" Misaki questioned.

"Cause now whenever I can't get Usagi-san to work, I can have you work on it a bit~!" Aikawa said, a devious smirk on her face.

"No!" Misaki cried.

"I'd prefer to just make him my co-author for the BL novels," Usagi-san said, smirking the whole time.

"Oooh~! That's perfect!" Aikawa clapped, releasing the poor brunette, "But he'll need a better pen name than M."

"Hm…What about Akikawa Kin?" Usagi-san suggested.

"Wait! Why do I have to have the same name as your other pen name!" Misaki demanded, forgetting the real problem.

"He's got a point," Aikawa nodded, "We can't advertise this easily as the debut of two lovers working together if you have the same name."

"Then what other name could he have?" Usagi-san asked, taking note that Misaki had forgotten the main point of the conversation.

"…What about Masayoshi Kin instead?" Misaki suggested, still oblivious.

"Perfect!" Aikawa beamed, pulling out the request page, "Then we can change the part, _To my precious M,_ to, _To my loving partner Masayoshi Kin_. This is going to be great!"

"Good," Usagi-san said before shooing the woman from his room, "Now why don't you go get that to the printers. "Kin" and I need to have some alone time."

"Roger!" Aikawa beamed as the realization hit Misaki.

"Wait! Aikawa-san!" Misaki cried as Usagi-san shut and locked the door, "Come back, Aikawa-san!"

* * *

_**Mizu: Woot! Misaki's a writer now~!**_

_**Misaki: *whimpering* Why, Mizu? Why?**_

_**Mizu: Cause this is going to prove to be so much fun! **_

_**Usagi-san: I really like this idea.**_

_**Misaki: Don't agree with her!  
Mizu: I can't wait till next chapter~! It's going to be so much fun! Till then, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now, peoples!**_

_**Misaki: Help me…**_


	5. Concerning News

Dear Readers,

To all those that read my story, To Keep Your Love, good news! I have decided to continue the story! I've been getting a lot of ideas, or plot bunnies as my friend Kaze and I call them, that I just can't seem to let them slip by. So, here's what I'm going to do. I don't really want to add anything onto To Keep Your Love exactly because I like how it ended but I also don't just want to leave the story as it is. So I will be putting up a new story called To Whom I Love. In this story, the chapters will contain small little side stories of our lovable couple of misfits. The chapters could be anywhere from back when the two just met to long after they started going out.

However, seeing as I have so many unfinished stories, this new story will probably be updated at complete random. I'm not joking either. It'll probably only be updated whenever those nuisances of plot bunnies show their cute, fluffy faces. I hope that you guys can forgive me if I don't update it very often.

Well, I look forward to all of you guys reading To Whom I Love, which should be uploaded within the next couple of days (that is if my Bio teacher decides to be nice and doesn't try to assign three more projects…ugh…). I hope you guys like it as much as To Keep Your Love. So ciao until then!

Sincerely,

_**Mizu**_ (a.k.a Innocent heart2)

* * *

Dear Readers…again…

As of 6/4/2012, FF has decided to crack down on MA content. Due to that decision, I have decided as of 6/5/2012 to remove all MA content from my stories and place them up on AFF. If you want to read them, please go to my profile and look up my username for AFF. Also, please note that I have also removed chapter 7 because the entire chapter is kind of on the borderline of MA and M in my opinion. Sorry if you guys don't like this but what can you do?

Sincerely,

_**Mizu**_ (a.k.a Innocent heart2)

P.S. I am also thinking about posting this on deviantart. My I.D. for there is Kage-Kyoodai. That one will take me a little longer for me to get it up but hopefully I'll be able to. Also, if the reviewer that told me that I could upload it there is reading this, I hope that this makes it a little better for me having to take this story down from here.


End file.
